The little girl
by Sambers
Summary: She sat there, with tears in her eyes. The saddest girl one ever saw. She said she had no friends, but he was willing to be her friend.. SakuLee, slight fluff


For Author's notes, please scroll to the bottom.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

I also do not own this song, it's © to Jan Smit

This is a one-shot and Songfic mix I guess, however you want to see it.

**The little girl by Sambers**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was already setting, painting the sky in a deep orange and red color.

A young ninja of eleven years old was seen jumping from roof top to roof top, one would guess he was on his way home.

He was fast enough to make his image a blur, but one could make out a red konoha leaf band tied around his forehead.

It seemed that he was a Genin, coming home from his training with his sensei.

If the boy hadn't been hurrying so much then you could also see that he had rather round, fish like eyes and spiky hair of which the front locks fell over the headband to the sides of his face.

He finally slowed his pace, and after a while he jumped off the roof so he could continue his journey, only now on the ground.

He entered the park, it was a detour yet the young Genin liked the scenery in his home village and he wanted to inhale every last bit of it.

The boy wore a content smile on his face and hummed a little tune as he walked, he truly was happy now that he had found someone who believed in him.

However, his mood saddened a bit as he heard sniffs and deep breaths.

_Ze zat met tranen in haar ogen  
Een kleine meid, een jaar of 10  
Het aller treurigste meisje  
Dat had men hier nog nooit gezien_

He blinked momentarily as he gazed around, trying to locate the thing that was producing these sounds.

The boy shrugged lightly with a frown on his face, it was hardly noticeable but if you had stood near him you would be able to see it.

He continued his pace after noting that the thing was gone, 'It must have been an animal or something like that..' he thought.

There it was again! The sound was more close now!

He looked around again and decided to look for the cause of this odd sound.

Behind that bush? No..

Or how about in that tree? No, not there either..

Near the lake? No, no, not here..

One of the park benches maybe?

Yes! But, who was it that was sitting on the stone bench?

The person had pink hair, it seemed to be a girl, and that was all that the boy could see since she had her knees pulled up to hide her face in them.

Her body was shocking lightly, the Genin recognized the sound now, it was crying..

He bit his lip, wondering if he should try to talk to the girl.

_'Yosh! I will do it! To try and cheer this girl up!' He thought as he clenched his fists and with a fiery look in his eyes._

_'K ging naar haar toe en wilde weten  
Waarom ze huilde daar op straat_

"Uhm, excuse me.." the boy said, cautious not to scare the girl. "Why are you crying?" He continued.

Her face came up, staring at him in shock, how could she be so stupid to let someone catch her off guard!

Wasn't she a ninja? Well, no, not really.. She was only a trainee after all, and she didn't know anything about the way of the ninja yet to be honest..

That wasn't a good excuse to let someone come to her when she herself wasn't paying attention.

"I-I-It's nothing, mister.. P-please don't be worried about m-me.." She said, trying her hardest not to burst out in tears again.

The boy smiled genuinely at the girl in front of him "Ah, but I do think that something is wrong as a matter of fact.." He said softly as he sat down next to her.

"N-no.. It's nothing, I have to take care of this myself" The girl said as she wiped the last of her tears off her cheeks.

"My name is Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee if you want" the boy said, introducing himself to the girl so that he wouldn't be a stranger to her anymore.

The girl seemed a bit hesitant at first, but after a few seconds she decided to give out her identity anyway "S-S-Sakura.."

"Well, S-S-Sakura, may I ask why you are here all alone, and why you are so sad?" Lee asked, looking around to see if there was anyone near who seemed to be with the girl, alas, no one.

The girl giggled lightly at his way of saying her name, even though she knew she stuttered when she told him her name.

Lee smiled at her.

"My name is Sakura, and.. I don't have any friends.."

_Ze zei dat niemand op de wereld  
Ooit met haar lacht of met haar praat_

She spoke sadly of the last part, which made Lee frown.. There was something to this girl that made him feel like he wanted to protect her.

"And your parents?" Lee asked, Sakura lifted her head fully for the first time and looked at him straight in the eyes.. She had green eyes, they weren't as green as the grass or the leaves on the trees, but they had their own mystical touch of colour in them.

Lee felt a heat creep up his neck slightly but he shook it off soon, this wasn't a proper way to behave for a ninja.

"My parents..?" She asked, more to herself than to her companion "They're on a mission, so I am alone now.."

"Are they ninja's then?" the Genin asked "Yes.." She replied.

"You must be worried about them then.." Lee said, a hint of slight worry was heard in his voice.

She nodded slowly as she looked down at the ground.

"I don't have any friends, and my parents are away on missions a lot.." She said slowly, Lee frowned slightly and replied "So that is why you are sad.." She nodded again.

_Het kleine meisje  
In deze grote vreemde stad  
Ze vroeg of ik met haar wou spelen  
Omdat ze nooit een vriendje had_

Sakura frowned again, and wondered why this stranger was so interested in her.. No one was ever interested in her and they never even looked back at her.

The kids in her class were so mean and they bullied her because of the way she looked.. So that was the reason why she was crying.

She glanced to the boy at her side for a moment, and a small smile played on her features.

This boy seemed so much more nicer than everyone around her..

"Hey now, what's that I see? A smile?" He asked, giving her a small grin which in turn made her smile even more.

"Do you.. Uhm.." She said softly, but then decided against her question "Nevermind.." She mumbled, trying to hide her face in her knees again.

"What is it..?" Lee asked gently, he spoke rather soft since he noticed that it had a comforting effect on the pink haired girl next to him.

She glanced at him again, her eyes were filled with inquire "Do you.. want to.. play with me..?" She finally finished..

Lee smiled and nodded as he stood up "Of course, what would you like to do?"

Sakura thought for a moment, and then gazed up at him, noticing he had stuck out his hand as an offer to come with him.

She blushed slightly at this gesture, but her pink hair hid her blush a bit.

No one was ever so kind to her..

_Het kleine meisje  
Zoveel verdriet dat lieve stuk  
Heeft alleen eenzaamheid gevonden  
En zoekt nog altijd naar geluk_

She took his hand meekly, and followed him as he guided her "How about we go to my house?" Lee asked, Sakura just nodded again..

His hand was cupped with hers, and that's how they made their way to Lee's house..

On their way there they received a few glances and smiles from passer-by's, they probably thought that the two were a couple, even though you hardly see a ten and eleven year old dating..

Lee took no note of their looks though, he just continued going home, every few seconds glancing at Sakura by his side and giving her a reassuring smile.

Finally they reached their destination, Lee's house wasn't all too fancy but so far, from the outside, it looked nice, normal, but nice..

He fiddled with his keys, releasing Sakura's hand for a moment to unlock his door and as he gently took her hand again he received an inquisitive look from the pink haired girl but he only smiled and told her it was okay before he gently tucked at her arm, telling her come inside with him.

The apartment was empty except for the two youngsters, Sakura glanced around for a moment and then left her gaze on Lee.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"My parents.. To be honest I do not know.. They are missing nin as far as I know.."

"Oh.." She felt guilty for asking now..

A loud rumbling noise came from Sakura's stomach

"Would you like something to drink? Or perhaps something to eat?" He asked, noticing her desire for a meal.

"W-well.. If it isn't too much trouble…" She said shyly.

"Of course not! I'd be more than happy to!" Lee exclaimed a bit loudly.

"Thank you, Lee.." The girl said as he released her hand once more to fix them something to eat.

"It is no problem Sakura, I am just glad that you are not so sad anymore now.." He said with another genuine smile as he disappeared into the kitchen before calling "Please make yourself at home" at her.

She gave him a small smile before he left her, and glanced around the room she was in..

There was a TV, a green couch which seemed very fluffy and comfortable, behind her was the hallway and across the hallway was the kitchen.

Down the hall were some other doors which probably led to the bathroom and Lee's bedroom.

To her left was a window, Sakura hadn't noticed but it was really starting to get dark now..

She guessed that she would go home after she had a meal with this boy.. He did seem nice though but Sakura couldn't help but be a little bit suspicious.. After all she was bullied a lot, and it takes a bit of time then before you trust someone..

Sakura slowly paced towards the couch and pushed herself up on it's edge.

This already made the small girl sink into the cushions, she liked the couch and so she pushed herself up until she reached the back of it.

She gave a light giggle as she sinked a bit into the cushions again, so she jumped up a bit, the landing ended up in Sakura sinking away in the couch once more.

The pink haired girl gave another giggle but she didn't notice Lee returning with a tray of food.

"Ghehe, what are you doing?" He asked as he noticed her having so much fun with his couch.. "N-nothing!" She stuttered as she scrambled to sit upright.

Lee gniffled and handed her a plate with spaghetti in tomato sauce on it "I hope you like it.." He said a bit shyly.

Sakura blinked and looked at the plate with food he gave her, she then gave him a big smile before starting her meal.

Lee smiled, he was glad that his new friend wasn't crying anymore, not to mention so sad, and he promised himself to protect her no matter what.

He sat down on the couch and quickly finished his own dinner.

Sakura hung over the rim of the couch "Bwoagh I've had enough, that was tasty.." She said, accidentally burping.

She held her hand infront of her mouth and stared at Lee, who tried to hold back a giggle "You know, in the Chinese culture when someone had a good meal they burp" He said.

"Really?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes, really." He said reassuringly.

"I didn't know that." She said, already forgetting about her humiliating experience.

Lee smiled, he really enjoyed spending some time with this girl..

"So.." He started "Why do they bully you at school..?" He asked cautiously, hoping not to make her cry or anything now that he had managed to get her in a better mood.

Sakura sighed as she hung her head low "They.. They uhm.. Well.." You could tell that she didn't really want to share this painful thing.

She felt an hand resting on her shoulder all of a sudden, and when she looked up at Lee he just wore that gentle expression, encouraging her to move on.

'_How can he be so nice to me? Everyone else hates me..' _She thought, opening her mouth to say something but then closing it again, deciding against it..

"You can tell me, go on.." He said.

"Everyone at school thinks.. That I'm… Well.. Different.." She finished, hoping that Lee would find this answer satisfactory.

But when their eyes met she could still see that inquisitive look in his eyes.

"That I'm ugly.." She finally spat out, hiding her face in her arms now.

Lee blinked, this girl? _Ugly?_ How could they _say_ that? To him she was the _most beautiful_ girl he ever saw.. He had these thoughts while he actually shouldn't, and he should be ashamed of himself but somehow he wasn't.. He felt that it was his duty to make Sakura feel better and protect her.

"How can they think that you are ugly? To be honest you are the cutest girl I have ever seen!" He blurted it all out before he knew it, but when he saw her looking at him he shut himself up and blushed furiously.. _'Baka! Don't do such things anymore.. A shinobi should remain calm at all times.. Although I have to admit that I sometimes tend to be a bit too energetic.. Perhaps Sensei has that effect on me..'_ He sighed lightly at his own stupidity but then turned back to Sakura and simply smiled at her.. He noticed a faint red-ish tint on her cheeks.

"T-thank you.. No one has ever said that to me.." 'Appart from my parents.. when they aren't on missions' she added in her thoughts.

"Aaah.. Well it is true.." Lee shyly added "Anyway, for what reason do they call you ugly? I really do not see any reason to call such a cutey an ugly person.." He said, receiving a smile from Sakura, and this time it was a genuine one.

She moved her hand up to her forehead, and wiped away the hair infront of it.

Lee just stared at her, not knowing what she was on about, but when she pointed at it he knew it had something to do with her forehead.. "I do not see what is wrong with it.. It is perfectly fine.."

Sakura sighed yet managed to put up a smile when she spoke again "You are the only one then.." She said, pausing for a moment "But everyone at school thinks that my forehead is huge, that it is like a billboard.. And that's why they call me billboard brow.." She finished sadly.

Lee frowned and patted her on her back "Well, if you need a friend, then I'm here for you.." Sakura looked at him after he said this, he simply smiled back at her "Just remember that, and that I will always protect you no matter what.."

She giggled "Thank you Lee.." Lee smiled "You are welcome.. Now.. What would you like to do? A board game? Play hide and seek? Or watch a movie? You name it and we will do it!" Lee exclaimed, suddenly remembering that he hadn't brought her here to talk but to play with her.

Sakura looked at the window, it was dark now "Well it's too late to go outside now.. So.. A movie would be good.."

Lee nodded and went to his closet to pick out a movie.. After they picked out a movie and started it, Lee grabbed a huge blanket and draped it across both of them..

After that, things went blank for the young Genin, the rest of the evening was a blob to him..

_Ben s'avonds toch in slaap gevallen  
En s'morgens vroeg ook weer ontwaakt  
Op mijn spiegel stond geschreven  
Jij hebt mij heel erg blij gemaakt_

The next morning when he woke up the blanket was tucked tightly around him, but that wasn't really on his mind, the only thing he thought about was Sakura, where was she? Was she save? Did someone take her?!

Lee jumped up quickly and searched his apartment, alas, no Sakura to be found.

But when he reached the bathroom, his eyes widened in shock..

On his mirror was something written.

_"You have made me very happy, Thank you, Rock Lee."_

Lee smiled sadly, sad that he had left but smiling because he was happy that he had managed to cheer up the little girl.. His new friend.. Sakura..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

Thought I was dead?

Think again. xD

I've been away too long and there were people who have been wondering when I was returning, and I even got emails from people wondering how I was..

That really touched me, I didn't think I'd be missed..

I really need to update my other fics.. Reallyreallyreally need to..

But I'm kinda busy lately.. I just had this idea last Saturday, thanks to my mom. She's a big fan of Jan Smit ( A Dutch Singer ) and she just HAD to listen to this song when we were going out for dinner.. And so this idea popped in my head… I hope everyone likes it.

And, if people want me to translate the song then I will.. Just leave me a message if you want to, and if enough people request then I will. :3

The song is Jan Smit – Het Kleine Meisje In case you want to look it up


End file.
